Erik Night
Erik Night is a vampyre and is mostly known as the ex-boyfriend of Zoey Redbird in Marked, Betrayed, Chosen, Hunted ''and ''Tempted until they broke up. Erik Night decided to keep his human name when he was Marked. This is found out when Zoey question's him about it. In Awakened, he becomes a tracker. Currently, Erik and Shaunee and living at the New Orleans House of Night where she is High Priestess and he is described as being a mega-superstar in a Dracula movie. Appearance Erik is described as tall -about six foot - with semi-curly black hair. He tends to resemble Superman. He is considered only second in hotness next to Professor Loren Blake by the girls at the Tulsa House of Night. His Mark looks like a mask that frames his forehead and eyes reflecting his acting skills and the hidden aspects of his personality. His eyes are extremely pale blue. Personality Erik is a naturally sweet (and sometimes possessive) guy that proves he's not just another pretty face. He is quiet and reserved. He also refers to himself as a geek because of his interest in films such as Star Wars and 300. Zoey, and all of those that know him well, think not. He is an accomplished actor and people note that it is difficult to know his true emotions due to this fact. Zoey believes that when Erik Changed and became an adult Vampyre, his character changed as well. She was aware that he had a new sex drive and became jealous and possesive of her. But this might have been due to her unresolved relationship with human, Heath Luck. Aphrodite LaFont explained that he was possesive of her too. She called him a 'stage five clinger.' Erik is sometimes weak and has depended on his good looks to get him through, he is used to being the most popular and most desired boy in school. Despite this flaws, Erik truly means well and just wants people to believe there is more to him than his looks, which is something he started to give up on and began to accept that the only way people will be interested in him is his appearance. Affinity Erik has a talent for acting and reciting poetry. He has placed first in the International House of Night monologue competition. It is not stated if his talent comes from Nyx or if it is natural. In Betrayed, he placed first in the International Shakespeare Monologue Competition with a speech from Othello. Books ''Marked Erik is improperly introduced when Zoey Redbird sees Aphrodite LaFont trying to seduce him in a dark hallway. He sees Zoey and rebukes Aphrodite's advances. He is formally introduced in her drama class as fifth former, Erik Night in her Drama Class, performing a speech for the entire class. Zoey felt it was just for her. He is seen again during The Dark Daughters and Sons Full Moon Ritual. Zoey notices that Aphrodite seems to have some kind of possessive hold on Erik. Betrayed Erik and Zoey Redbird offically become a couple. He places '''first' in the International Shakespeare Monologue Competition with a speech from Othello. Chosen Erik completes the Change into an adult vampyre and walked in on Zoey and Loren having sex. He becomes so angry and betrayed for cheating on him and yells at her. He witnesses the scene between Zoey and Neferet after she declared war on humans. Untamed Erik comes back to the House of Night to teach drama, taking over Professor Nolan's class. Erik and Zoey perform a Shakespeare improvization of Othello and Zoey takes the chance to express her feelings to him and they kiss before the bell rings. Tempted Zoey and Erik later have an argument about Stark, Heath, and Kalona and Zoey decides to breaks up with Erik for being too possessive; thus resulting his brief fling with Venus. Aphrodite mentions that Erik was a "stage five clinger" when he dated her before Zoey was Marked and came to the House of Night. Awakened Erik is found grieving for his former roommate's death by Zoey Redbird. She comforts him and they reconcile, both readily agree to be friends. Erik late escorts Zoey to Jack's funeral and even helped cheer her up when she didn't think she could light Jack's pyre. It is revealed that Erik became a Tracker. Destined As a current new Tracker, Erik is marking his first fledgling - a blind girl named Shaylin Ruede. Upon being marked, Shaylin is no longer blind and is discovering she has an affinity for True Sight before even going to the Tulsa House of Night . Erik knows he's supposed to leave her after the marking is done, but is unable to turn his gaze away from her. He gets anxious because he'd somehow marked her with a red mark. It should be noted that when he'd marked her, he had his lines mixed up- an odd thing considering he himself has no clue how this happens since he never had problem remembering lines until that moment. Hidden His crush on Shaylin gets stronger and he is now also feeling smitten with her. Although she doesn't return his feelings; she does notice a change in his aura, seeing that the pee green is still there, but once she really focused on it, she could see that it had turned to a beautiful untouched turquoise untouched beach. The two get close in this book. Redeemed He is giving a ride to the nerd herd and Damien notes he switched his old car and bought a new one. On the way, Erik has a brief argument with Aurox (a reincarnation of his deceased rival Heath Luck )but the two quickly reconcile later. He finds out Shaylin and Nicole are dating. He develops an instant interest with Shaunee Cole which leads to a relationship between the two. He is the only one to mention Erin Bates in this book. Relationships Aphrodite LaFont Before Zoey came to the House of Night, Aphrodite and him were in a relationship. Zoey accidentally witnessed Aphrodite trying to give Erik a blowjob in Marked. Zoey Redbird Erik and Zoey were dating in Marked, Betrayed, Chosen, Hunted, and Tempted. In Chosen, Erik witnessed Zoey and Loren making love and felt betrayed and hurt for cheating on him, then yelled at her. They later got back together for some time, but Zoey broke up with him for being so possessive after awhile. (See: Zoey Redbird and Erik Night) Shaylin Ruede After Erik completes the Change, he is assigned as a Tracker. Shaylin is the first person he Marks. He begins to develop feelings for her, but she is not quite sure about her feelings for him yet. Shaunee Cole Ever since Betrayed, back when Shaunee Cole and Erin Bates were still twins, the trio used to often openly flirt with Erik (but not too openly since Zoey Redbird was his girlfriend at the time.) It is stated that Erik was the one who handed the red candle to Shaunee when she'd used it for the first time. In Chosen the flirting becomes more frequent than it was in Betrayed, but the Nerd herd and Erik himself are already used to it. Erik, being clearly aware of their crushes on him, doesn't take it seriously just like the rest of the group. In Hidden, in Erik's POV, it is discovered he'd always "dreamed about being in the middle of a twin sandwich." During Redeemed Erik and Shaunee develop a connection as Shaunee tries to hold the protective spell with Thanatos. Enemies Heath Luck The two had an instant dislike for one another, both competing for Zoey Redbird's affection. In Marked, Erik helped Heath when he'd been attacked by "ghosts" in a ritual Heath came to in order to see Zoey(even though he was drunk at the moment). In Betrayed, Erik helps Zoey find Heath by telling her that she could try using their Imprint to track him down despite his obvious dismay towards the human. In Hunted, the hostility gets even stronger and Heath is determined that Zoey will break up with Erik; After Erik and Zoey do breakup in Tempted, Heath comments "I never did like him."(even before he finds out about the break up). Heath and Stark's common dislike of Erik actually made them get along in that book. In Redeemed, Erik has an argument with Heath's vessel but the two quickly reconcile. Although it is unknown whether Erik knew that Aurox was actually Heath incarnated. Professor Loren Blake In Chosen, he immediately noticed how Blake looked at Zoey Redbird, describing it as "like your not a student and he's not a teacher" to Zoey. He has a lot of hostility towards Blake and he makes a reference about him in Tempted before he and Zoey Break up. Neferet Erik's fear and dislike of Neferet had been hinted numerous times. He had witnessed the confrontation between Neferet and Zoey Redbird in Chosen and is becoming aware of their rivalry.In Hunted Erik reveals to Zoey that Neferet gave him her number in case he would need anything. In Awakened, He is determined she was the one who killed Jack Twist and is anxious that he has to stay in the Tulsa House of Night. Likes and Dislikes Favorite Books *''Catcher in the Rye'' by JD Salinger *anything Shakespeare *''Watchers'' by Dean Koontz Favorite TV Shows *''Law and Order: SVU'' *''Heroes'' *''House'' Favorite Movies *The original Star Wars *''300'' *''An Affair to Remember'' (the old one with Cary Grant) Favorite Music *Jazz *New Age *Classic Rock BFF *Cole Clifton *T.J. Hawkins Movie Star Crush *Mohogonee Ivy Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Students Category:Professors Category:Marked Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Chosen Characters Category:Untamed Characters Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Loved Characters Category:Main Characters